


Childhood's End - 'The Children Project' Alternate Ending

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: In the Evening of the Moonlit Night (Tsukiyo no Ban ni)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Childhood's End - 'The Children Project' Alternate Ending

Childhood's End - 'The Children Project' Alternate Ending

## Childhood's End - 'The Children Project' Alternate Ending

I guess a critique of the eroticisation of children in anime wasn't what the project coordinated wanted for [The Children Project](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=37053)'s last track.

 

Footage: [In the Evening of the Moonlit Night (Tsukiyo no Ban ni) (2002)](http://twitchfilm.net/news/2006/09/and-now-i-never-need-to-watch-anything-by-studio-4c-ever-again.php)

Audio: [Children](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Children_\(song\)) by Robert Miles 

Duration: 00:00:43

Published: 2004-04-18

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=37075)

 

 


End file.
